


The Last of Us: Angel

by Whitelupa



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelupa/pseuds/Whitelupa
Summary: When Joel and Ellie started their adventure across the post apocalyptic United States they had no idea they would find comfort in a woman from another planet. Annabelle was a lost soul with a horrible past, running from it was the only option. But her cold heart is soon warmed as she finds a comfort in Joel and Ellie. As sparks fly for Joel and Anna finds that Ellie begins to depend on her as a mother, the woman struggles to come to terms that her past could very well resurface again. Is she willing to take a chance at love and family again or run away before her past creeps up on her again.





	1. Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction in which I have kept as close to the original plot as I possibly can, just put my oc Anna in for fun. Instead of meeting Henry and Sam, they have been replaced with Annabelle. I hope everyone enjoys this fan fiction and I will try to update it as often as I can. :) 
> 
> This first chapter focuses heavily on Anna and Joel's relationship and gets a little heated, hence the title.

Fall

It was deathly silent, the only thing that stirred occasionally in the apocalyptic ruins was the occasional bird. Yes, twenty years ago in September of 2013 a deadly fungus, the Cordyceps fungus, ravaged the United States. It turned normal people into cannibalistic killers, humanity scrambled for safety but alas...the human race was doomed. Caught up in the mess were three unlikely companions, a young 14 year old redhead, a man in his late 40s, and an extraterrestrial from another planet who showed up just at the right time. This story takes place during the events that unfolded that year, in which Joel and Ellie journeyed across the United States in the company of someone who would change their lives forever. 

It was fall and Ellie and Joel had taken shelter in some apartments in the city. They had met a very extraordinary woman just a few weeks ago. She had been in a spot of trouble and the pair had rescued her. In the short weeks that followed she proved to be a valuable ally. She was not from this world, she was from a place far away. Having thrown herself into a self imposed exile, as she had let her home get taken over and her kingdom destroyed. There was nothing left there for her so she left to start over somewhere else...that just happened to be post apocalyptic Earth. She was slender with silky white skin and a scar on her right eye. Her deep brown eyes and brown hair made her very attractive, but they also set the intimidation factor, at least Joel thought so. Those eyes could pierce your soul like daggers. She had scars here and there and seemed to always wear gloves and hand wraps. But underneath that hard exterior was a heart of gold. She was so motherly in temperament and personality. She was very selfless, always making sure that he and Ellie were taken care of before herself. Her name was Annabelle. 

Annabelle had taken Ellie out to scavenge for items. As they walked, Anna’s boots crunched leaves and gravel. She was always on her guard, looking around, after all she did have enhanced senses. It was a very uneventful day and a bit disappointing. They had walked a bit too far from base camp and thus had a long journey back. 

Annabelle and Ellie made the ten mile walk back to their base camp through the jungle like city. “Anna?” Ellie murmured, breaking the eerie silence. Anna looked down at the young girl, breaking her train of thought. “That’s me” she replied. “You alright?” Ellie inquired. Anna nodded slowly, “Yeah, the sooner we get home the better.” 

“You like Joel, don’t you?” Ellie grinned for she knew she was right. 

Anna looked at her, tightening her grip on the shotgun. “I’d be lying if I said no.” Joel was in his late forties and Anna was no doubt younger than him in appearance. But there was a spark there ever since Ellie and Joel found her on her last limb. She sighed as they approached base camp, a destroyed apartment building. But the upper floors were safe and secure, especially in the same zone. Anna approached the door and put the shotgun on her back before she pushed it open. She let Ellie duck inside before closing the ruined door. She then started after the young girl, heading upstairs. They traveled to the seventh floor before getting to their small conjoined room. 

Ellie opened the door and Joel was there messing with a radio. Anna came in after her and closed the door and locked it. Joel was 5’11 and weighed about 180 pounds, but nothing of pure muscle. His hair was black and greying a bit and he had hazel eyes. He also had a full fledged beard and mustache complete with sideburns. Joel looked up from what he was doing, “Hey kiddo.” Ellie smiled and came over and gave him a hug in which he hugged her back before she went into the conjoined room, her bedroom. Anna and Joel decided she needed her own space, Anna was a lifesaver in his eyes. She knew about children. Anna put her ALICE pack down and Joel got up. 

He came over to the woman, “You find anything, darlin?” Anna turned around to face him, she approached, “Not much, Tex.” Joel shrugged, “I’m starting to think we can’t stay here.” “We think the same” Anna replied. She went over to the bed they shared and sat down. Joel looked her over, “What’s eating you up inside?” Anna looked at him, “Ellie asked me about you...she’s a smart girl and I don’t think we can hide the love we have for each other anymore.” Joel sighed and he came over and sat by her, “We don’t have to. She’ll understand.” Anna shook her head as Joel cupped her cheek in a calloused hand. “When was the last time you ever felt human, Ann?” He asked. Anna shook her head, “Joel, we can’t. This...its wrong. I’d love it more than anything...but we’ve both lost so much and frankly we can’t be doing this with the world in the current state it is in.” 

Joel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, “I know...but I love you...Ann.” Anna looked into his eyes and she lean in close and gave him a kiss. A kiss he returned most lovingly. She broke it moments later, “Ellie will hear us…” she murmured. Joel looked towards the door to the other room. Not to their knowledge, Ellie had snuck out and she was exploring the upper floors. “Not if we’re quiet” he whispered. Anna sighed and kissed him again. 

It was several minutes later and Joel loomed over Anna, a bare exposed chest with some hair and scars. She trailed her fingers along his chest as his hands caressed her bare sides. She had just removed her undergarments and he simply lay under the blanket. “Joel...I..” she couldn’t form words. Joel cupped her cheek with his free hand, “You don’t need to be nervous...I’ll be gentle with you…” he murmured and kissed the exposed skin of her neck. She sighed inhaling his scent as she wrapped her arms around his large shoulders. “Joel…” she murmured. The man cradled her back in one strong arm as he used the other to grasp his growing erection. He looked into her brown eyes before he claimed her mouth in a kiss and he rubbed his member against her entrance, gently and not wanting to rush her into anything. She moaned into his mouth before her body arched slightly as he moaned back having slipped himself inside her depths. She broke the kiss breathing heavily. “Ahh...ahh...Joel!” She gasped. Joel breathed in agony before wrapping his arms around her, “Nnng..damn….you’re alright” he said between groans, soothing her. 

It took her time to get used to his girth. He breathed heavily getting used to how tight her walls were, hugging his member. He looked down at her and cupped her cheek before kissing her as he slowly pulled out and then slowly pushed back in. Anna moaned and broke the kiss, “Ahhh!” She whimpered. “Relax your body, darlin…” he murmured. Anna nodded and tried her hardest to relax as he slowly increased his pace in thrusts. But he wasn’t rough with her, he was tender. She groaned and buried her face in the side of his neck before wrapping her legs around his waist. “Nng...Joel..” she groaned. Joel cradled her back in his hand. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, “I know, nng, I know darlin.” He whispered in her ear as he panted and continued to fuck her. She eventually got used to his body and she moaned as he fucked faster, the smacking of skin only turned her on more. 

Joel groaned, he hadn’t done this since Sarah was born. Well...he might have actually done it with Tess, but it wasn’t like this. Anna would let him release, and it would be the start of something new for both of them. “Nng..Joel...Joel please…” she whimpered. The man groaned and kissed her neck frantically trailing them up to her jawline. “I know...I know baby…” he rasped back. He felt tingly in his nethers, he knew what was coming. “Joel...please...breed me…” she whimpered. Joel groaned and he nuzzled the side of her face with his own as her arms wrapped around him firmly. “Wh-What!? Nnggg!” He groaned. He thrusted into her a few more times before he slammed into her one last time, “Ahhh!” He yelled as he released a load of warm and sticky plentiful seed to her womb. “Ahhhh!” She cried feeling him release and the warm deliverance to her womb. She breathed heavily as he thrusted once more before he was empty. 

He had been pent up for a long time and he very slowly pulled out and lay next to her. He wrapped the blanket around their naked bodies and pulled her close. She panted resting her head against his chest, “Joel…” she purred. Joel kissed her forehead, “Not bad for an old man, huh?” He breathed. Anna smiled and soon fell asleep in his arms. 

In the morning Joel found himself gasp for air and bolt wide awake. The blanket slipped off his conditioned torso as he looked around. The nightmare was horrid, Sarah was all he could ever think about even after twenty years. He looked down to find Anna asleep next to him, her beautiful naked body slept soundly. He rolled over onto his side and ran a hand along her side before draping his arm over her. “Darlin…” he murmured in her ear. “Mmmm….Joel..” she murmured. He kissed her neck before she batted her eyes open and rolled onto her back to stare up at him. “Mornin…” he murmured. Anna smiled, “Good morning dearest…” she replied and cupped his cheek. 

“Where’s Ellie?” She asked. 

“Right here!” The girl called from her room. Anna sighed relieved and Joel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. “We should get decent...I’m hungry…” she murmured. “Hmm...work already? C’mon darlin…” he replied. “Early bird gets the worm…” she said and kissed him. 

Anna was getting herself geared up and Joel picked up his backpack and put it on before he stopped and stared at her, “Ya know you...you make a good mother...I know that much.” It made Anna stop, “I….thanks Joel…” she replied. Joel moved close to her, “Can you imagine settlin down? You and me, a baby?” He inquired. Anna was quiet, “Joel...I...I love you. But I’m not ready for a baby yet...not with this world how it is.” “Of course not now” he replied and kissed her forehead. Anna smiled faintly before she grabbed her bag. “So where are we headed Tex?” She asked. “Wyoming, I need to find out where these fireflies are...Tommy’ll know” he said. 

Tommy was Joel’s little brother, he had talked to Anna about him briefly, and from what he told her about the fireflies, Anna was skeptical. “Why are we doing this Joel?” She asked. “She is the cure for mankind...I was paid to smuggle her” he said to Anna. “Joel...you can’t just...dump her like she’s trash. That's not right...she looks up to you” Anna said. “She is not my daughter, Ann” he replied. Anna looked at him, “Yeah? Well I’m not your wife either, not yet…” she picked up a rifle and walked off. Joel sighed in distress before he walked off after the woman. 

“What makes you so sure he’ll help us?” Ellie asked Joel as they walked. “He wouldn’t turn family away, he used to be a firefly, he’ll help us” Joel replied. Anna rolled her eyes as they approached a hydroelectric plant. They stopped on a hill overlooking the plant. “Wow…” Ellie murmured. Anna lowered the rifle and she watched, “I admit...this is impressive. We need to get through there..” she confessed. 

They approached the door to the plant and tried to open the door. Joel tugged and even threw his weight into it, but it wouldn’t budge. That was when the sound of guns cocking was heard. “Don’t even think about reaching for your weapon!” A blonde woman yelled. Anna and Ellie raised their weapons. “Tell the girls to drop their weapons!” The woman demanded. “I’ll drop it when you drop yours sweetheart…” Anna murmured. “Ellie, do as the lady says…” Joel murmured moving away from the door. “Joel!” Anna gasped looking at him. “Drop it Ann” he said. The woman sighed and she dropped the rifle. “Okay…” Ellie said putting her hands up. “Please tell me you’re lost” the blonde woman said. 

“We didn’t know the place was occupied. We’re just trying to make our way through” Joel explained. “Through to where?” The blonde lady demanded. “Joel…” Anna growled lowly, she didn’t trust these people. Suddenly, “They’re alright” a man said. Anna and Joel looked about as did Ellie. The blonde woman slightly lowered her weapon, “What, you know these people?” There came a sound of the door opening. “I know him” the man said poking out, “He’s my goddamn brother.” The man had a mullet, dirty blonde hair, resembled Joel. “Tommy..” he murmured. 

“Holy shit” Tommy murmured and he approached Joel and hugged him. They hugged and Joel smiled with a slight chortle and patted him on the back. “How you doin’, baby brother?” Joel asked. Joel held Tommy, for once the happiness returned to him. “Goddamn…” Tommy murmured throwing his arm around Joel’s neck. “Yeah…” Joel murmured and patted his back again. “Let me look at you” Tommy said breaking the hug. He had a hand on Joel’s shoulder, looking him over as the blonde woman joined them. “You got fuckin old” he chortled. Joel chuckled and smacked his arm away, “Easy- its gonna happen to you too.” 

Tommy looked at the woman, “This is Maria” he placed a hand in her back but then quickly took it away and clenched his gun. “Be nice to her, she sorts runs things around here.” Joel looked at her, adjusting his stance, “Ma’am. Thanks for not blowing my head off.” 

“Yeah…” Anna murmured in reply. Maria shot the brunette woman a glance. Then she looked back at Joel. “Would’ve been embarrassing..” she looked at Tommy. “...considering you’re my brother- in- law.” Joel looked at Tommy, amazed his little brother had settled down. Tommy chortled, “We all gotta get wrangled up at some point..” The blonde woman looked at Ellie, “Ellie, right?”

Ellie nodded, “Yeah. That’s Anna” she said gesturing to the brunette woman who simply nodded. 

“What brings you through here?” Maria asked. 

“Uh….its kind of a long story” Ellie replied. Tommy placed his hand compassionately on Maria’s forearm, it was starting to rain. “Why don’t we bring ‘em inside?” 

“Yeah.” Maria said then looked at Ellie, “You hungry?” 

“Heh...yeah...starving” Ellie replied. They all walked inside, and needless to say it was an impressive setup that Tommy and Maria had. “Anna, right?” Maria asked. “Yeah…” Anna only said. “Ann, you um...go with Ellie. I need to talk to Tommy alone” Joel said. Anna sighed and gave him the look, “Fine…” she murmured and followed Maria. Maria took them both to get food. 

Ellie ate some beans and Anna sat drinking some water. “So um, she your daughter?” Maria asked. Anna looked up from her drink, “No.” “How’d you meet Joel and Ellie?” 

“They found me hanging upside down from a bandit trap. I was in rough shape..been in that tree for three days without food” Anna explained. Maria watched Anna, “You and Joel...that look you gave him. You his wife?” She inquired. Anna looked at Maria, “Not yet. Just his sweetheart…” she answered. “Tommy...told me what happened to his daughter, Sarah. How he raised her on his own. How he raised Tommy on his own.” Anna met Maria’s gaze, “Yeah...he told me about Sarah.” 

“Sarah?” Ellie murmured. 

“Mmhmm, he had a daughter. But...she died on the day the outbreak happened twenty years ago” Maria said. Anna sighed, “He still struggles with that…” Anna confessed. “Well...maybe a southern belle like yourself can bring him some comfort. Maybe...a family one day?” She suggested. Anna looked at Maria,“I...I don’t know...maybe..” she murmured. Maria could tell that something troubled Anna, “Hey Ellie, can I have a moment? With your friend here.” 

“Uhm...sure” she said and walked off. 

Anna looked at Maria, “What’s eatin ya?” Maria asked. “I don’t...Joel said I would be a good mother. We’ve talked about settling down after Ellie is taken care of...but...I don’t know how I feel about kids.” Maria moved close to Anna, “Have you two...you know?” She whispered. Anna sighed, “I have enough of him...that I’m surprised I’m not pregnant…” “Well he is old” Maria replied. “Hmm...not that old. It doesn’t matter anyways...he can still do what he was made to do” Anna said. “Why don’t you stay for a day? Rest?” Maria suggested. “I...that's up to Joel” Anna murmured. 

They left Tommy’s later that day, after Ellie ran off stealing a horse. She didn’t want Joel to just dump her, but they had a pretty bad argument about it. In which Ellie treaded on some very thin ice, bringing Sarah up. However, as much as he didn’t want to, he decided to take Ellie to Colorado, that was where the fireflies were supposed to be, according to Tommy. “There’s a place here for you, ya know” Tommy murmured. Joel chuckled, “Your wife scares me…” he confessed. It was then, that they departed shortly after.

Anna walked along next to them whilst Joel and Ellie were atop the horse they kept from Tommy. “Anna, you can hop up” Joel said. Anna huffed and watched Ellie, she had fallen asleep. “No, I’m good.” She was lost in thought, “Joel...that was wrong to yell at her. She's lost people too.” Joel sighed irritably, “You gonna get on my ass about me too? Why don’t you fucking leave?” He raised his voice. Anna stopped in her tracks, glancing down at the ground. He sighed and stopped the horse. He sighed, he fucked up, “Darlin...I’m sorry” he said. Anna shook her head, “I lost people too Joel, but I don’t talk about it because nobody fucking cares. So I don’t know why I keep trying to care about you” she spat. She walked on ahead with rifle in hand and he sighed. 

The trip to Colorado was tiresome, but eventually, they reached the firefly enclave at The University of Eastern Colorado, go bighorns. The group left the horse outside and wandered in. Anna and Joel had not spoken since. “Okay...kind of quiet” Ellie murmured. Anna held her rifle, “On your guard…we’re not alone..” she murmured. Anna moved to a door and she opened it, aiming her rifle when she was blitz attacked and she fell to the ground as someone ran off with her rifle. “Motherfucker! Get back here!” Anna spat and gave chase, disappearing somewhere else into the building. “Anna!” Joel exclaimed. But they decided to look around, Anna could handle herself. Joel knew that all too well with how firey she could be. Perhaps that fiery personality was why he had loved her so. 

“Theres no one here Joel…” Ellie murmured. Joel sighed, he started looking around to find out where the fireflies might have gone. He looked at corpse in a chair and played a tape recorder left behind. As Joel played it Ellie started looking at papers. He was growing impatient as he fast forwarded through the recording, then he heard it; Saint Mary’s Church in Salt Lake City, Utah. “Do you know where that is?” Ellie asked. “Yeah...I know the city. But it ain’t close...on horseback…” they then saw a light out the window in the atrium of the University. “Fireflies?” Ellie murmured. “Get down!” Joel exclaimed as a shot was fired. “We gotta find Anna..get the fuck outta here. Follow me” he said. 

They rushed down the stairs and looked around, not seeing the woman anywhere. This is when everything changed…

Joel headed towards a door, he went to open it when it was kicked open and a man rushed him. It made him stumble back, “Got you asshole!” The guy yelled. He grabbed Joel by the throat and started to strangle him. Joel grunted as they both lean back on the glass rail behind him, shoving his hand in the man’s face to push him away. They grunted and groaned before Joel got an arm free and punched him but that was his crucial error as both men fell down through the glass and Joel found himself impaled. He screamed in pain laying there. He breathed heavily, impaled on a metal rod right through the stomach. “Oh shit…” he grunted and groaned whimpering, blood pooled under him as he tried to withstand the pain. 

Meanwhile Anna struggled with a man for her rifle when they both heard a scream. “Joel!?” Anna gasped and she headbutted the man before shooting him point blank range in the face. “Joel!” She yelled before running off. 

“Oh shit…” Ellie said worriedly and she started to climb down a rope to get to the lower level to help Joel. Ellie got down and came over to him, “What do you? What do you want me to do?” Ellie asked urgently, standing over him. “Move…” he groaned. “What?” 

“Move!” He screamed and pushed her out of the way and drew his pistol as men broke through the door. He shot one of them, and Ellie shot the other. “Joel! Joel oh god…what do you need me to do?” Ellie inquired urgently. “I...I’m gonna need you to pull…” he groaned. But then…

“Joel!?” Anna exclaimed and she jumped down from up top with a thud. She landed on her hands and feet and she got up and rushed over to him. “Joel! Joel baby!” She said urgently and knelt next to him. She cupped his cheek and looked at his wound. “Oh god..” she murmured and went to touch but she refrained. “Anna, Anna what do we do?” Ellie asked worriedly. “Keep us covered” she instructed. “Joel, baby it's gonna sting, you gotta give me your hand. I need to get you up” she said. Joel groaned and he took Anna’s hand as she put another hand under his back for support. “On three….” he groaned. “One...two...three” Anna grunted and pulled him up in which he screamed as he was freed, “PULL!” He whined voice cracking. He hunched over as blood dripped and he left a large pool on the ground from where he lay. He placed his hand on his gut and groaned. He started to walk, but he stumbled horribly. 

Anna came up next to him and she put his free arm over her shoulder as she placed her other hand on his gut, over his hand. “Lean into me” she instructed him. Ellie led the way, gun aimed. “Joel? How we doin?” Ellie asked. “Fine..I’m fine..” he replied. “Can you handle the window?” Ellie asked. “Yeah…” he groaned, gritting his teeth. “I got him Ellie” Anna said. Anna let him lean on the wall as she vaulted with wase over the window. He then went to climb over without her help but he fell flat on his back. “Shit!” Ellie cried. 

“Joel! You fucking idiot!” Anna gasped. She grabbed him and pulled him to cover as the door on the far side of the science lab they climbed into had burst open and a man opened fire. “Those were my friends asshole!” He spat. “Shit...I’m gonna go flank this guy” Ellie murmured and walked off. Joel groaned as Anna propped him up. The man drew closer and rounded the corner gun aimed at Anna who threw herself at him to protect Joel, in which the man started to punch her in the face. Ellie came up on him and shot him in the face and Anna kicked his corpse off. “Motherfucker!” She spat. 

“Are you alright!?” Ellie gasped. Anna nodded, “Yeah, help me get him up” Anna said. Both females hefted Joel up and Anna took the gun from Ellie. “Help him” she said and led the way. They headed through administration, “Joel let me help you!” Ellie exclaimed as he took a knee.  
“No!” He grunted pushing her away. He whined in pain, “Well can you walk!?” 

“Yes…” he grunted. 

“Then fucking walk!” Ellie exclaimed. They kept walking, entering the atrium. That was when Joel fell again and he leaned into the desk by the stairs. “Joel!” Ellie exclaimed. “Ellie...behind you..” he groaned. “What?”

“Behind you!” He yelled and tried to fire his gun but he couldn’t. Ellie screamed as she was smacked to the ground and Anna fired off several shots in succession to kill the men. Joel fell to the ground and groaned as another man started to choke him. “Get off him you bastard!” Anna screamed and she body slammed the guy to free Joel and she stabbed her knife right into his throat. She breathed heavily pulling it out before coming over to Joel. “Joel, baby get up! Here, put your arm around me!” She said and he did just that. She slowly started to walk him off with Ellie leading the way again. “I swear, I get you out of this. You’re so singing for me!” Ellie exclaimed. Joel chuckled, “You wish..” he groaned. He started to cough, he felt so cold. He was fighting to stay awake. 

“Get the doors” Anna said and she left Joel to lean against a desk. “Baby, baby wait here” she said and she went out to get the other door. “Take your time..” he groaned before he started to walk out the first door. Anna was going to help him when he suddenly burst through the second set of doors and he fell down the stairs. “Joel!” Anna exclaimed. “What the fuck!?” A bandit yelled, trying to steal the horse. Ellie shot him in the head. “Joel? Joel let me help you” Anna said. “Get...the fucking horse…” he groaned. Ellie brought the horse over and Joel slowly got up with help from Anna. “Can you get up?” Ellie asked. Joel ignored her as he weakly climbed on. Ellie hopped on behind him, “Go” Anna said and smacked the horse on the rump. “Anna” Joel groaned. “But Anna!” Ellie exclaimed. The horse started off and Anna breathed heavily before she started to run after them. “I needed to stretch my legs anyways…” she breathed running with inhuman speed. 

They kept going before the horse slowed to a trot as Joel slumped, closing his eyes. He could not fight the weight on his eyes anymore. He groaned before he fell off the horse. “Joel!” Ellie exclaimed hopping off. “No...come on get up!” She strained trying to pick up his dead weight. Anna ran up and she panted getting down on the ground by Joel. “Joel, baby? Baby...wake up...dearest?” She said and shook him.

“Anna I can’t lift him...we need to do something.” 

Anna looked at the young girl, “Just..get on the horse, stand back.” Anna’s body slowly contorted and Ellie watched as the horse reared in fright. “Woahhhh boy!” She exclaimed and patted him. Before Ellie was a large horse sized wolf. She was white and cyan and she was able to heft Joel up onto her back. They then trotted off, “Go” Anna said. Ellie hopped on the horse and followed the white wolf. They walked before coming to stop in a small town. “Pick a house Ellie..” Anna panted. Ellie took charge as Anna followed after carrying Joel. Ellie got off the horse and opened the door so Anna could bring Joel inside. “The garage, Ellie..” Anna murmured. Ellie followed Anna inside and got the garage door open so she could bring Joel down the stairs. 

The she wolf then put him down before she turned human again, form flickering with a flash of cyan light. She breathed heavily before she opened up  
Joel’s shirt to see his wound. “Shit…” Anna murmured. She looked at Ellie, “We need supplies...but I don’t want to leave him.” “Um...okay..stay here. I’ll go look for supplies…” Ellie said. “Be careful” Anna said handing over her pistol to the young girl. She then sighed and looked around as Joel groaned in his sleep. “Joel..” Anna murmured and she went inside the house to at least find a blanket. She came back out moments later with blankets stripped from the beds upstairs. 

“Joel...baby?” She murmured. He groaned and opened his eyes to see her. “Well aren’t you a pretty sight....” he groaned. Anna smiled down at him before she propped him up so she could sit behind him and she wrapped him in a blanket, like a burrito. Then the other blanket she draped over both of them. He rest his head in the crook of her neck. He groaned, the bleeding didn’t stop. “Shh...just conserve your energy dearest..” she murmured and placed a hand in his open wound so she could try and stop the bleeding. “Ann…” he groaned. “Ellie went to find supplies so I can stitch you up…” she murmured and ran a hand through his hair. “S-SSorry…” he groaned. Anna looked at him, “Shhh...its okay, I’d never leave you or stop caring…” she kissed his forehead and ran a hand through his hair.

Anna looked around before she felt his breath on her neck, she looked down into his bloodshot eyes before she leaned down and found herself kiss him. She moaned into his mouth and he groaned back. But she broke the kiss moments later, “You need to conserve your strength m’dear” she said soothingly. She looked around, spotting something in the garage. She put Joel down and went to have a look. She pulled out a board and looked at it. She then grabbed a tarp, combined with the blankets, they could pull Joel with the horse. Anna got to work setting it up for him. 

Ellie meanwhile was searching an abandoned mall for supplies and she was starting to give up hope as the snow started to fall. But then, she saw it, a helicopter, just stuck in dangling, suspended. She spotted a health kit, and she knew what she needed to do. 

Anna finished setting the board up and put Joel down and wrapped the blankets around him. “Ann..” he moaned for her. She looked down at him, pressing her hands on his wound. “I’m here dearest…” she replied. “Don’t go..” he murmured barely a whisper. “I won’t, but you can’t go either” she replied. That was when the door to the garage opened. Anna looked up, “Ellie, thank goodness.” She came over and handed Anna a medical kit. The woman opened it up and she looked at the supplies, a needle, bandages, and thread. It was all she needed to fix him up for now. She threaded a needle.She pulled out some gauss to clean his wound. But they had no medicine for him. “Joel, baby, just relax. This is going to sting but you’ll be okay” she murmured. Anna started to stitch his wound closed, and he did not stir. 

Ellie tied Joel securely to the board so they could pull him. “Come on” Anna said. Ellie hopped up on the horse behind Anna and they started off to find a hideout for the winter.


	2. So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Joel lays injured after being impaled, and Anna tends to him, Ellie if thrust into adulthood to provide for her guardians. However, a group of cannibalistic survivors make the task even more difficult. Ellie will need to depend on Annabelle and Joel for comfort, as the harsh winter is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have a modify plot section. Anna will be spending a lot of her time with Joel. As always, spoilers if you have not played this game. :}

Winter

Anna was asleep next to Joel. He was fighting death, his wound having become infected. He had a horrible fever and every once in awhile his teeth would chatter and he would groan from pain. He was not going to get better unless they found medicine. Anna sighed and she ran a hand through Joel’s hair. She frowned and then she heard someone come inside. She was in the basement of the house they were hiding in. Ellie came down with some medicine in hand and her bow. “Ellie! Where did you get this?” She inquired. 

“I...ran into some men. I was going to bring a deer back but I gave them the deer for the medicine. For Joel..” she explained. Anna looked at her with suspicion before she took the medicine. “What men?” She asked. “I don’t know, they have a group somewhere.” 

Anna took the syringe and medicine bottle. She filled the syringe before pulling off his blanket and the bandages on his wound. She stuck the syringe in his side and he whined. “Shhh...shh baby its almost over…” she soothed. Joel groaned before Anna pulled the syringe out and she put his bandages back on. “It’ll help honey…” Anna murmured and petted his hair. She sighed and lay down to sleep next to Joel. Soon, both of them were in a deep sleep, leaving Ellie awake. She was looking through her bag when she heard something. 

She looked out the basement window to see men. Why were they here? She knew that she had to make sure they did not find Anna and Joel. She rushed upstairs and outside. She looked around for her horse and she approached him. “Shh..” she said patting his neck and she climbed up. She turned him before she took off at fast speeds. She darted past the men who jumped. “She’s on the horse!” They exclaimed. They took shots at her as she snapped the reigns to make the horse go faster. She knew the further away she got the safer Joel and Anna were. 

“Shoot the horse!” 

However, a gunshot struck the horse and she was thrown off him and fell to the ground with a groan. “Get her!” Ellie groaned as she rolled onto her back before getting up and running off into the town to try and get away. 

Joel found himself cough and bolt awake. He looked down next to him to see Anna there. The woman felt someone staring down at her and she opened her eyes. The woman looked at him before she rolled over and he straddled her body, looming over her. “Joel…” she murmured. “Ann…” he replied. “You’re alive, I was so worried.” 

“I love you..Ann” he murmured and he kissed her neck. “Joel..” she whined. His hands traveled down to her midsection and he grabbed her shirt and lifted it over her head, to which she complied and held out her arms so he could pull it off. He played with her bra and she watched him. He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, removing it and dropping it. He lay down on top of her and he kissed her collarbone as she watched his body, moaning, seeing his wound, the bandages. “I have you to thank…” he murmured before he looked into her eyes before crushing his lips against her’s and he forced his tongue inside to taste her. She kissed back, moaning into his mouth as he pressed close to her. He massaged one of her breasts as her hands traveled south and fiddled with his belt before she reached a hand inside. He groaned when she gripped his junk firmly in hand. 

Instinctively he bucked forward into her hand before groaning. She pulled her hand out to reveal it was coated in his pre. The fluids clear all over her hand. She looked at her hand and he looked at himself, coated all over her. She had to taste him, and she did, it was sweet and tangy on her tongue, slightly sour. “You’re so sour..” she murmured. “Am I..?” He murmured and grabbed her hand, daring to taste his own spunk. “That can’t be healthy…” she murmured. Her hands moved south to his belt again and he kissed her again. He moved his hands to his belt and he unzipped his pants before pulling them down and kicking them off. He leaned down to kiss around her navel and she giggled. His beard tickled her belly as he traveled south and his hands grabbed her pants and unzipped them, pulling them down. 

They were in their undergarments now and he pressed close to her and let her feel his member. His bulge was big, a sign he wanted her but it was different. This was pure romance, this was blissful. He pulled her underwear down before he trailed his kisses to her succulent lips. She found herself arch into him as he placed a hand on her stomach and the other grabbed a leg to spread her and he licked at her entrance. She moaned as his tongue flicked across her clit, tasting her entrance. “Joel…” she gasped as he moaned tasting her. She suddenly arched again and he licked frantically, she was so sweet. When he was done he licked his lips before he picked her up into his lap. “Joel…” she murmured. She felt his member, but he really wanted to show her how much he loved her and wanted her. He sat down and pulled the woman back into his frame. “Joel…” she groaned and rest her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her stomach as the other hand trailed down to her folds. 

Fluids seeped from her entrance, “Joel…” she shuddered as he trailed a finger across her lips. He kissed her neck before parting them and sticking a finger inside. “Ohh..” she moaned. He thrust in and out before moving his finger in circles. He continued to kiss her neck before shoving a second finger inside her. He thrusted them into her before he moved them in circles. Soon, his hand was a blur as he rubbed her clit. “Joel…” she whined. “Darlin...just say it..” he murmured. “I-I….ohh...I want you…” she begged. He pulled his fingers out and he turned around, pulling his boxers off to expose his large manhood. 

He held her in his lap, “I want you too..” he said and he took his member and rubbed it against her entrance. He watched his head, cock throbbing as he placed it against her lips. He parted her lips and prodded her clit, then pulled his member out again, teasing her. “Joel..” she begged. He placed his throbbing head against her lips and he gasped and moaned watching his head enter her lips as he slowly thrusted forward. She engulfed his head and hugged him as he shoved the rest of his girth inside her. Once he was inside he put her down on and he loomed over her, pressing close. She stared into his eyes as he got used to her walls clenching him tightly. She got used to his large manhood again, hugging the warm cylinder tightly. “Joel…” she gasped. He slowly started to thrust into her and groaned. He pulled out to his entire length before shoving back in. He took it slow with her. He kissed her neck, “I love you…” he murmured in her ear. She couldn’t say it, not yet. 

“Say you love me, Ann…” he whined with his slow thrusts. But he suddenly stopped as she was clearly lost in thought. She met his eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist tightly. It shoved him in farther. “I love you too, Joel…” she replied. “Let me show you how much I love you…” he murmured and slowly started thrusting into her, feeling her fluids creme him it was wonderful. She hugged him, aching for him. “Ann...you feel so good around me…” he whined. “You feel so good inside me…” she replied. His girth was big and her walls didn’t want to let go. “Joel…” she murmured and she bit his neck and he yelled. Her nails scratched across his back as she tightened her legs around his waist. Joel had no idea what was going on, but he enjoyed the slightly rough treatment. 

He smelt her scent, of cherry blossoms and it was intoxicating. He kissed her neck, thrusting more. “If we’re going to be mates…” she thought telepathically to him, “...We’re going to breed properly…” she finished. He loved her, he’d bond to her. She still had her teeth sunk into his neck as he thrusted and he found himself bite her neck and she moaned. He continued to thrust into her. Her fluids coated him, sharing with him powers he would one day awaken. He groaned and licked the bite wound he left on her neck and she stopped biting his neck and licked his wound. They had marked each other, it was only the beginning. “Joel...breed me...make me yours..” she begged. He picked up his pace, thrusting hard into her. “You’re mine….only mine…just take me Ann…” he whimpered. 

“Daddy…”  
“Momma…” 

He continued to pound into her, he felt so tingly in his nethers. “Joel….Joel come for me!” She cried. He thrusted into her, panting before she arched into him and coated him with fluid. As she road out her orgasm he felt his nethers growing warm and tingly. Oh how he was going to come soon. “Say it...say it Joel…” she begged. He panted and looked into her eyes and shook his head before he claimed her mouth and closed his eyes. She shut her eyes as he suddenly slammed into her and he came. He groaned as he blew a large, thick warm sticky load inside her, head entering her womb and flooding it. She hugged him not wanting to let go. “I love you..” he thought telepathically to her. He moaned feeling the warmth he shared with her. “Don’t pull out...stay inside...breed me…” she begged. He obeyed and as they kissed a glowing white and off grey substance seeped from her lips and down his cock onto the ground. His transformation complete he gave her his fluids, she was marked, she was his. His scent all over her now. They fell back into a deep slumber. 

Joel groaned in his sleep, waking up he sat up and moaned. He looked down at the woman under him. He kissed her lips and she opened her eyes to stare up at him. They had slept until morning, his manhood still inside her. “You can pull out now…I’m yours...” she murmured. He pulled himself out and his fluids spilled from her. She smiled and sat up and kissed his neck. He cupped her cheek and kissed her before he looked around. “Ellie?” he murmured. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Anna sat up and she pulled her shirt on. “Sleep honey...she probably went out to scavenge...sleep” the woman murmured and lay back down next to him. Joel groaned and went back to sleep, he was still too weak to do anything. 

Ellie found her way through a building and busted the door open before she was grabbed in a headlock by David. She struggled, pulling her switchblade and went to stab David but it was no use, she passed out. 

Hours later…

Joel coughed and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw he was covered in a blanket. He tore the blanket off and shot up, but he suddenly groaned in pain and held his side. “Ahhh!” He groaned and slumped over “Ellie?” He asked and tried to get up but fell to his knees. “Ellie?” He called for her again, looking the around the basement and seeing nothing. He spotted his backpack and he got to his feet and slowly picked it up. “Joel?” Someone murmured. The man turned around to see Anna there, “Joel, you need to rest!” She said urgently, getting up. “Where...is Ellie…?” he groaned. “What? She’s not back...oh no…” Anna murmured. Joel put his backpack on with a groan. Anna got up and she approached the man, “We’ll find her” she said and took his head in her hands and she kissed his lips. 

Joel looked at her and he sighed before making his way up the stairs. The woman followed him and they headed outside. “Over the fence” Anna murmured. Joel looked at her before he walked towards the fence and hopped over. It was then that he was grabbed in a headlock, “Gotcha asshole!” Joel struggled as another man approached with a knife, “Finish him off!” 

“Hold him still!” 

Joel struggled as the man drew close. But Anna was quick to intervene, sliding on the ground and making the man holding the knife fall. She got up as Joel shoved the man holding him into the brick foundation of the house. He then went over the man Anna had felled and he was trying to get up but Joel kicked him in the face and fell to his knees. “Come with me…” he groaned dragging the man off. “Let me go! I’ll...fuck you up…”Come on…” Joel groaned. Anna looked at the other man and she snarled and grabbed him with ease and dragged him off after Joel. 

“What do you want!? What do you want!?” The man Anna dragged off was tied to a chair as she watched him. Meanwhile Joel was punching the shit out of the guy he dragged on, on the floor. He groaned, straining himself and getting up, holding his side. “You wait here…” he groaned to the man and walked over to the man in the chair. Joel grabbed his knife off the table and pulled a chair over and sat in front of the man in the chair. “Now...the girl…is she alive?” he asked. Anna was leaning against the wall, watching. 

“What girl? I don’t know no girl.” 

Joel suddenly stabbed him in the kneecap and the man screamed. “Fuck!” The man screamed leaning over in pain. “Focus right here. Right here. Or I’ll pop your god damn knee off..” Joel said smacking him in the face. The man in the chair straightened, “The girl” Joel repeated. “She’s alive. She’s David’s newest pet.” “Where?” Joel demanded twisting the knife and making the man scream. Anna watched with horror, it was making her uneasy. 

“In the town! In the town!” 

Joel pulled the knife out, stained with blood and put it in the man’s mouth. He held up a map, “Now you’re gonna mark it on the map. And it better be the exact same spot your buddy points to. Mark it” he demanded and the man did as instructed and spat the knife out. “Its right there! You can verify it! Go ask him! Go on!” The man exclaimed as Joel was getting up. 

“He’ll tell ya. I ain’t lyin. I ain’t lyin!” 

Joel suddenly grabbed the man from behind and started to choke him in a headlock. He then broke the man’s neck and he and the chair fell over. The man on the floor watched, as Joel picked up a mental pipe. “Fuck you man! He told you what you wanted! I ain’t tellin you shit!” 

“That’s alright...I believe him..”

“No wait!” The man exclaimed. Joel swung the pipe, breaking his neck. He dropped the pipe and turned around to look at Anna, who was petrified. “Y-You...tortured them…” 

Joel looked at her, “Anna” he said sternly. “You fucking killed them Joel! They gave you what you wanted!” She exclaimed. “Get your ass moving, Ellie is out there” he demanded. Anna shuddered, he was scaring her. He wasn’t the tender, caring, loving man anymore, he was a monster. Joel groaned and he stared at Anna, holding his side. “I’m sorry...Anna” he said and he went to move close to her but she moved away in a rush. “Stay away from me..” she only said before walking out. Joel sighed and he followed her, map in hand. 

Ellie meanwhile had stabbed David’s right hand man in the neck and was running away as David opened fire on her. She grabbed a knife stabbed in a table and climbed out the window in front of her. Men started looking for her, and one by one she snuck up on them, jumped on them, and stabbed them in the neck and the fell. She rushed through the town looking for an exit. She came to an open window and climbed in, she was in a diner. She cut through the kitchen and then through the dining room and for the door. As she opened it, David rushed in with his gun and she found herself in a struggle with him. He pushed her to the ground and locked the door. 

She hid behind one of the booths and moved away from him. David starting lighting fires, to corner her. “You wanna get out? You gotta come get these keys” he said. Ellie snuck up behind him and she jumped on his back and shoved her knife into his shoulder. But he was quick to throw her off. “That was good kid…” he said sadistically and pulled his machete off his back. She snuck into the kitchen, trying hard to avoid him as he rambled, sadistically. “You brought this upon yourself...it didn’t have to be this way. I...I am sorry about your horse. I hope it brings you comfort to know we won’t let any part of him go to waste…” 

“You sick fuck…” she murmured and rushed up behind him as he rounded the grill and stabbed him in the side. He yelled and swung about madly, “Run little rabbit!” He yelled. She rushed back into the dining room and crouched as he rushed about madly to find her. That was when she took her chance and jumped on his back and stabbed him. David grabbed Ellie as the struggled and threw her over his shoulder and she hit the ground and groaned. David fell to the ground as well as the building was set ablaze and smoke filled the air. 

Anna and Joel made the journey to the town, “Ellie!” Anna called. Joel looked around, seeing smoke, “N-N...there” he groaned. Anna and he rushed off in the direction of the smoke cloud. 

Ellie groaned waking up and rolling onto her side. She saw David’s machete under a table and she started to crawl for it, breathing heavily as David stirred behind her. She was getting closer when she was kicked in the gut by David and she collapsed. “Gah!” She exclaimed. “I knew you had a heart…you know its okay to give up..ain’t no shame in it” David breathed holding his shoulder. Ellie groaned and proceeded to crawl for the machete again, this sick fuck was not going to kill her. “Heh...I guess not? Just not your style is it?” David said and kicked her in the gut again. “Gahhh! Ahhgg…” Ellie groaned in pain. David got on her back, pinning her, “You can try beggin…”

“F-Fuck you!” Ellie spat short of breath. David flipped her and gripped her throat in his hands. “You think you know me? Huh? Well let me tell you something...you have no idea what I’m capable of” he said as Ellie struggled against him. She reached a hand for the machete while he was too busy strangling her, his bloodlust overpowering him. She grabbed the machete and gripped tightly. She swung it and cut him in the shoulder and he screamed as she climbed on top of him and proceeded to stab him repeatedly in the face. 

Anna and Joel rushed up and tried to open the door. “Its stuck!” He groaned. Anna suddenly threw all her weight into the door. They heard Ellie screaming and the sound of stabbing meat. The door gave and Joel all but shoved his way past Anna and rushed inside. He saw the young girl stabbing him over and over again. “Ellie!” He exclaimed and grabbed her, pulling her off as he fell to the ground. “Stop! Stop!” Joel rasped. “No! Don’t fucking touch me!” She screamed.

“Shh! Shh! Its okay! Its me! Its me!” Joel tried to soothe her as Anna came jogging up on the horrific scene. “No!” Ellie screamed. He grabbed her face, “Look! Look! Its me…” Joel said looking her in the eyes. “He tried to…” she sobbed and Joel held her tightly to his person. “Oh baby girl…its okay..its okay” Joel murmured. 

“Joel…” Ellie cried so brokenly, shutting her eyes as he cupped the back of her head and held her close to his chest, like a father would console a daughter. Anna could see their bond in that moment. 

“Its okay now” he soothed and started talking to her, looking her in the eyes. But she heard nothing, she just saw his lips move. He got her up and pulled her close into his side and walked her out of the diner. Anna watched them go before looking at David’s corpse. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh before following Joel and Ellie out of the diner, out of town. Ellie was traumatized, and that was putting it lightly. Anna watched Joel  
hold her, “Anna” he suddenly called. “What?” She replied in a monotone voice. “Take her” he said and moved Ellie towards Anna as he went to try and open a door to a cabin. Anna sighed, “Come here sweet pea” she said and took Ellie in her arms, shaking.

“A-Anna?” 

“That’s me” the woman replied. Ellie sobbed into her chest, “He tried to...he…” she cried and Anna soothed her. “Ellie...shh...its okay sweetheart..” Anna soothed and rubbed her back. Anna hummed to the girl, “I’m here...come stop your crying..it’ll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight...I will protect you from all around you..I will be here don’t you cry…” she sung to tune. Joel had just opened the door when he stopped and looked at Anna over his shoulder. Anna looked up at him and she walked Ellie past him and inside. She sat the girl down on the couch inside and she pulled Ellie up into her lap. The young girl curled into Anna. 

“For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm..” she hummed. Joel meandered in and watched Anna soothe Ellie, like a mother would a crying child. “...this bond between us, can’t be broken. I will be here don’t you cry…cuz you’ll be in my heart. Yes you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You’ll be in my heart...no matter what they say. You’ll be here in my heart...always…” she soothed and found that the girl had been lulled to sleep. Anna sighed and kissed Ellie’s forehead, “Always…” she murmured. The girl had flat out tired herself out from her sobbing and Anna did not have the nerve in her to move the sleeping girl off her. Joel watched and he meandered over and sat on the couch and looked at Anna. “You’d make a great mother” he said. The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“If this is your way of apologizing to me for your earlier actions...you’ll have to do a LOT better than that.” 

Anna watched Ellie sleep, blood covered her face and Anna knew she would have to clean her up eventually, but for now she wanted the girl to sleep. Anna sighed as she sat there, she was hungry but once again could not find it in her heart to disturb the sleeping Ellie. She looked at Joel who continued to watch, but his gaze was focused on Ellie. “Joel?” 

He turned his gaze to Anna, “Yeah?” 

“You think you can muster enough strength to find dinner?”

The man slowly got up with a groan, “Yeah, I’ll be back” he said and walked to the door and Anna watched him walk off and out. She sighed and lay her head back to sleep. As Anna slept Ellie whimpered in her sleep. 

“Run little rabbit” echoed in her head. 

Ellie suddenly screamed, bolting out of a dead sleep which also woke Anna. “Ellie! Ellie it’s alright!” Anna exclaimed. She fumbled to hold the nervous girl in her arms, who was shaking once more. “Ellie...its alright” ‘Anna soothed. “Wh-Where is Joel?” she stammered. Anna sighed and brushed her hair from her face, “He went to find something for us all to eat...he’ll be back soon” she said and smiled at the young girl. “There’s that face…” she murmured brushing her hair away. Ellie sighed and she stayed close to Anna, “Ellie, why don’t we get you cleaned up?” Ellie looked up at Anna, “...Okay.” That was when the door opened and Joel grunted, trying to drag something inside. “Joel! For heaven's sake!” Anna exclaimed and gently coaxed Ellie off her lap. She got off the couch and went over to Joel. She saw he was trying to drag a deer carcass inside. “Joel! Leave it outside!” Anna scolded. “I am not butchering this thing in the cold!” he replied with a grunt trying to pull the deer in by the antlers. 

Anna moved him away, “I’ll do it then” she said. She grabbed the deer with ease and dragged it back out. Setting it down in the snow she wiped her brow and she pulled her pocket knife so she could start gutting the deer. Joel watched Anna through the window while Ellie hugged her knees to her chest. After a long while of skinning the deer and cutting the meat into pieces and portioning it out, the woman came back in with the meat. Her hands were bloody and she used her elbow to wipe her brow. She put her knife down and then looked at Joel. “You wanna make a fire or something?” “I got it, go to Ellie” he said and moved to collect the meat. Anna sighed and she looked at the girl on the couch. She came over, “Well, I think I made quite a mess..why don’t we both clean up?” she asked. Ellie looked up at Anna, “...Okay.” Anna smiled and walked off with the girl, “Can you grab my canteen from my bag?” she inquired of Ellie. Ellie nodded and they headed into the bathroom. They used the canteen of Anna’s to rinse their hands. “Hey Anna...can i have some privacy?” Ellie asked after they washed their hands. Anna got the message, “Ah...of course.” She exited the bathroom, “You let me know if you need anything, okay?” she said closing the door. 

The woman went to look for Joel, and she heard him downstairs, looking around for items. “You are making a mess” she scolded coming down the stairs. Joel turned around and looked at her, “Like you could do any better?” he asked. Anna huffed and she walked over to the stove in the house, “I wonder if it works…” she murmured and tried to turn it on, nothing happened. “Maybe we could light one of the burners….” she said. Joel took a lighter from his backpack and gave it to Anna. The woman tried lighting one of the burners and sure enough it sparked. “Great, we can cook some of that meat” she said. “Then...maybe we can go pick a room for ourselves...huh?” Joel offered. Anna looked over her shoulder at him, she chortled. “I’ll even say please, darlin..” he half whined. Anna rolled her eyes, “Fine….” she murmured and found herself putting the burner on the stove out with some water from her canteen. “How are you gonna relight that now?” he scolded. “I’ll find some other conventional way of cooking…” she murmured. She walked to the stairs and started up, “Well...are you gonna come get me handsome?” she inquired. Joel chortled and he found himself go after her, up into one of the bedrooms. 

Meanwhile Ellie was having a fit in the bathroom.  
“Shit shit shit fuck!” She spat. She didn’t understand what was going on. There was blood in her urine and she didn’t understand what was happening. She needed to go get Anna, if anything the woman might know. She went out into the hall and she could have swore she heard giggling in one of the bedrooms, most likely the one Anna and Joel has christened as theirs. She went to Joel and Anna’s door and knocked. “J-Joel?” She stammered. “Ellie? What’s wrong?” He called. “I um...I don’t know..” she said. Joel opened the door, “Whats wrong?” 

“I’m um...there's blood...I was in the bathroom..” she said awkwardly. Joel didn’t know how to explain that, “I um….think you better talk to Anna about that” he said and let her in. Anna was sitting up in bed. “What’s wrong sweet pea?” she asked Ellie. “I was in the bathroom, there was blood” she said. Anna mouthed an “oh” and she scratched her neck. “It's...all women do it honey. It means you’re maturing, it’s a period. It is a monthly thing” Anna said. “I uh...what do I do about it?” She asked. Anna chuckled and got out of bed and went to her bag and dug inside and pulled out a box of pads. “Here, put one of these on your underwear” she said giving it to Ellie. Ellie hesitantly took the small box. “It’ll make things less messy for you” Anna smiled. “Um….can you show me?” She asked awkwardly. 

Anna smiled lightly, “Of course honey” she said and followed Ellie to the bathroom. “How long does it last?” Ellie asked as the woman knelt in front of her. Anna looked up at her, “Two months.” 

“What!?” Ellie excaimed.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding...a week at most” Anna said. 

“Fuck man! Don’t do that to me..” Ellie whined. 

Anna came back in minutes later. “She make out alright?” Joel asked. Anna nodded, “She’s fine. Although I scared her something awful. She asked me how long her period lasts.” 

“And?”

“I told her two months” Anna replied. 

“You didn’t” Joel said.

Anna laughed, “I did but told her I was joking afterwards.” 

Joel shook her head, “Hasn’t that girl been through enough trauma today?” Anna grinned and lean in close as she joined him back on the bed. “I wasn’t mean…” she murmured. He could feel her breath on his lips before she kissed him. “You forgive me, now?” he inquired. “I can’t stay mad at you dearest…not for long anyways…” Anna murmured.


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ellie struggles to get over her experience with David, Anna comes to terms with something she has been hiding. As for Joel, he begins to struggle with the responsibility of taking care of the small family he has.

Joel and Anna slept soundly that night. It was nearing 2am as Ellie tossed and turned in her sleep. She whimpered, shutting her eyes even tighter as tears streamed them. She could not get the experience with David out of her head. If Anna and Joel had not shown up when they did, had she not been able to get away...David and his cannibalistic crew would have eaten her. However, just because she did escape did not mean the fear was not still there. She bolted awake, feeling like her heart was going to pop right out of her chest. She looked around, trying to recall where she was. As soon as her breathing relaxed she scowled and pulled her legs close to her chest. She buried her face in her lap and she cried. 

For some strange reason, the young girl recalled the letter her mother had left for her. “I’m trying Mom, I’m really trying to make you proud…” she murmured. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hands before she swung her legs off and over the side of the bed and stood up. The floor was cold as she moved to the door. She pushed on it and it creaked open. The hallway was dark and she could see another door at the end of the hallway half cracked. She ventured from her room and started towards the room directly in front of her at the other end of the hall. She approached the door and gently pushed it open. She could make out two forms in bed under the covers, a big and muscular form and smaller and slender one. Ellie was hesitant but she approached the bed and hugged herself, opening her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

The woman in bed slept until she slowly opened her eyes, she sensed something. She sat up seeing Ellie, “Ellie, dear what’s wrong?” she inquired. Ellie found herself break down and start to cry, “I couldn’t sleep...all I see when I close my eyes is…” Joel woke up to the sound of crying and he saw Ellie there. “Baby girl, whats wrong?” he asked and looked at Anna. The woman patted a spot on the bed between her and Joel. Ellie wasted no time and she climbed up in the bed and she found herself cling to Anna. The woman held the woman close and she rubbed her back for comfort, letting her sob into her chest. Joel looked at Ellie and he moved close and rubbed her back for comfort as well. “Ellie...it’s alright dear, we’re not going to let anything happen to you” Anna soothed. 

Ellie looked up at Anna, sniffling, “C-Can I sleep with you?” 

Anna smiled warmly and took the girl’s head in her hands, “Of course, I would never turn you away” she kissed the child’s head. Anna parted the covers so Ellie could slip in between her and Joel. Ellie found herself turn to face Joel and she instinctively hugged his chest and nuzzled close. Joel looked at Anna who merely smiled. He draped an arm over Ellie, so she felt protected. Anna lay back down and she ran a hand through Ellie’s hair, stroking it compassionately. Eventually, the three individuals fell into a peaceful slumber. 

Joel groaned in his sleep, Ellie was still close to him and still sleeping. He rubbed his eyes and looked about, vision a bit blurry. Annabelle was not in bed, she must have gotten up to start her day. Joel looked down at Ellie, watching her sleep peacefully. He moved from bed carefully, as to not wake her. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and he stood up in nothing but his boxer shorts. He bent down to pick up his clothing so he could get dressed, every once in a while glancing over his shoulder at Ellie to check on her, As he finished getting dressed he slowly moved to the door and opened it slowly and stepped out. He closed it behind him just as slowly, but leaving it cracked. 

He moved to the stairs and walked down, slowly and groggily. Anna was in the kitchen, looking at a map as she took a drink from her cantine. Joel came over to her, coming up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled as he buried his face in the side of her neck, kissing the soft skin. “Mornin…” he murmured. Anna placed one of her hands on his hands around her waist. “Good morning, dearest…” she murmured. “What are you doin’?” he inquired. The woman smiled, “Trying to figure out our best route to travel in this snow...” Something was weighing heavily on her mind, she needed to talk to him about it, but was now the best time? Joel looked down at the map over her shoulder, “Why don’t we head towards the river?” he inquired. Anna did not respond to him, she found herself move from him. It made Joel concerned, “Darlin?” he asked. 

Anna went outside, it was sunny for once, no snow blowing or blizzarding. She had set up some firewood outside and the deer meat was next to the pile of timber. “Anna, what’s botherin’ you?” he inquired. The woman lit the fire, “Can you tend to this? I’m going to go hike up the path yonder, according to this map there’s a store. I need to find some...feminine hygiene products.” Joel looked at her, concerningly, “Do you need me to go with you?” he asked. 

“No” she was quick to object. 

She smiled at him, getting up and cupping his cheek. “No...you need to stay here with Ellie and tend to this fire. I’ll be back in awhile...I love you” she murmured. She went inside to get her backpack and her pistol .Joel watched her walk off, “I love you too, darlin” he murmured in reply. 

~~~~

The door to the convenient store jostled before an elbow broke the glass. A hand reaching inside and opening the door. It creaked open as a slender form appeared in the doorway, pistol in hand and backpack on. Anna walked inside and she had her weapon drawn, she was going to clear the small convenient store before she gathered supplies. She took it slow, walking in front of the cash register and proceeding down aisle one. She made her rounds, checking her corners. After she had checked thoroughly she put her bag down and holstered her pistol in her side holster. She walked down aisle number three and looked on the shelf. She saw tampons, pads, wipes...but none of those objects were what she was looking for. The woman grabbed a small box and she headed to the back of the store. 

The woman paced back and forth in the bathroom, she twiddled her thumbs as a small cylindrical object was perched on the sink. 

“Please don’t be positive…” she thought to herself. 

After a few more minutes had passed the woman picked the object up off the sink. She sighed looked at the result, there was a blue cross like image. “Shit…” she murmured and sat down on the toilet tossing the pregnancy test in the sink. She buried her face in her hands, what was she going to do? She couldn’t raise a baby, not at this time. 

~~~~

Ellie was up and downstairs with Joel and they were eating some of the venison. Anna came in and she closed the door behind herself. “Welcome back” Joel said. “Morning Anna” Ellie said, a bit happier in tone. “Morning m’dears” she said. She plopped her backpack down and found herself flop down on the couch, she sighed heavily in distress. Joel watched her for a few minutes before he got up from his seat and came over to her. “Anna? What’s wrong darlin?” he asked and sat down next to her. Anna sighed and she looked at him, furrowing her brows in distress. The woman pulled her legs up on the couch and she turned to face him, sitting cross legged. “Joel...we need to talk..” she murmured quietly. 

“Ellie, can you give us a minute?” Annal asked, not once breaking eye contact with Joel. 

He turned to face her, pulling his legs up on the couch and sitting cross legged. He could tell something was bothering her as he took her hands in his strong calloused ones. “Hey! Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me! Ya know!? I’m not a kid anymore!” Ellie exclaimed. Anna looked at Joel and then Ellie, “I...I don’t know if you’d understand.” Joel looked at Anna, “What wouldn’t she understand?” . Anna sighed and she looked at Joel, squeezing his hands. “Joel...I-I don’t know what to say..” 

“What’s eating you up? You can tell me anything.” 

The woman didn’t know how to say it but she decided to better just come right out with it and be blunt. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

There was awkward silence between Anna and Joel before Ellie laughed, “Holy shit I knew it. You guys fucked!” Joel shot Ellie a glare who held up her hands. He then looked back at Anna, “You’re...sure?” He inquired. Anna nodded, “You don’t believe me, feel your daughter kick.” Joel was at a loss for words, did she say daughter? He moved closer to Anna and looked her over before he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his lap, the other hand pulling her shirt up to look at her belly. “I kept feeling pain but I...I didn’t think it was kicking…” she murmured. Joel looked back at Anna before he hesitantly placed his free calloused hand on her belly. He felt nothing for a few moments before a sequence of kicks erupted. He looked at her, “How long-” 

“If I had to guess? Three weeks…” she murmured.   
He looked at her, “This can’t be right.” “Joel, you know what we did. She’s alive because of that. It’s not her fault for being conceived.” Joel didn’t know what bothered him more, the fact they conceived or the fact the unborn child was female. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Anna was right, they couldn’t raise a baby in the state the world was in right now. He let go of Anna and moved away to go outside. Ellie watched both adults with concern. There was eerie silence as Anna sighed and went upstairs to the room she shared with Joel. 

She came inside and just stood there before she walked over and flopped down on the bed, boy had she messed up big time. She sat i silence for about ten minutes before she overheard Ellie and Joel talking. They sounded like they were somewhat arguing, their voices loud. “Well I don’t think it's a bad thing” Ellie could be heard. Joel sighed, “I don’t know, it just bothers me, to know its female. To know that her and I...the world is a dangerous place.” Ellie was playing with her switchblade as she sat and listened to Joel, her anger was rising and she put down her knife, “You say you always find something to live for. Why isn’t Anna enough? I like her, you obviously like her. She’s probably why we’re still alive honestly.” “You can’t raise a kid in this world..” Joel replied. 

Anna sighed and she closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side. She felt sick to her stomach, and it wasn’t morning sickness. She wasn’t going to do this anymore. Swallowing her pride she stood up and went downstairs. She plucked her backpack off the ground and put in on her back. Joel looked over alarmed as did Ellie, “Anna?” he inquired. “Find your own damn way” she murmured and walked out the door. Joel and Ellie shared a glance before rushing to the door and out. “Oh no” Ellie said seeing the footprints trail off and disappear into the now howling snowstorm that had settled in. Joel rushed out into the now blowing snow, “Ann! ANN!” he exclaimed. But there was no answer and he felt pretty shitty again, worse than when he lost Sarah. He sighed and went to go back inside the cabin when he heard yelling. He stopped and turned around, scanning the area.

“Let me go!” Anna yelled from afar. There came gunshots shortly after. Joel pulled his revolver and ran off into the snowstorm. “Shit!” Ellie exclaimed and ran off after him. There came a commotion as Joel rushed to his immediate left. He saw Anna, she was stabbing a man, who had tried to attack her. She was covered in blood and in that instant Joel rushed to her and he fell to his knees and pulled her off him. “Ann! Anna! Stop he’s dead!” He exclaimed. The woman dropped the knife and simply cried. She had a wound, it had just missed her womb and needless to say Joel was relieved. He pulled the woman close and kissed her forehead. “I’m here...it's alright I’m here…” he couldn’t help but want to feel their baby kick. He felt her belly, feeling the kicks. 

Ellie rushed up, “Holy shit!” She breathed seeing the dead man. “Well he doesn’t have a face anymore…” she murmured. Joel looked at Ellie before he picked Anna up bridal style and started to carry her back to the cabin.”Baby girl, grab her pack” Joel said over his shoulder. They went back to the cabin where Joel had put Anna on the couch and was tending to her wound, patching it up. “Joel…” the woman murmured. Joel looked at her, “Hey” he murmured. Ellie was watching the two, “So...does this mean I get a little sister?” Anna looked at Ellie, “If you want to think of her like that…yeah” she said hoarsely. Joel started putting the medical supplies away. After doing so he sat on the couch and held Anna in his arms. “Joel..” she murmured. 

The man dipped his head to rest on her shoulder. “Hmm?” He replied. “The baby…what do you want to do?” She inquired. Joel sighed, he loved the woman but he didn’t know how he felt about the baby. He didn’t want it hurt, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for the little one either. “I know you’re...you don’t want her…” Anna murmured. Joel hugged her to him, “I’m just as scared as you are. It's not that I don’t want her. But bringin her into a world like this is horrid.” “Oh come on, Joel! We’ve been through worse. There’s three of us! We can take care of a baby” Ellie said. Joel huffed and he cupped Anna’s cheek and gave her a kiss in which she returned lovingly. She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. She fell asleep which left Joel up with Ellie. 

They sat on the couch for some time in which Anna and Ellie fell asleep. Joel sighed and he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He was genuinely curious and so he forced a hand up under her shirt to feel about her belly. It was warm and the skin soft as silk. His calloused hands made her shudder in her sleep before she sighed and relaxed. She rather liked the notion of her belly being petted. Joel could feel kicking and it made him wonder if he’d be able to care for this one. He was only ever used to being a single father. But this time he had Anna. Anna opened her eyes, staring into his, he stared back. He lean in to kiss her and she was quick to close that gap. 

Later that night…

Joel and Anna were asleep in their room. Ellie meanwhile was trying to sleep but she suddenly found herself startled awake. She had a horrible nightmare that she was abandoned, left alone. So she got out of bed and wandered into Joel and Anna's room, again, to see if they were there. They were asleep in bed and Ellie came in and crawled up on their bed. “J-Joel? A-Anna?” She stammered. Joel groaned and Ellie shook him, “Joel! Joel!” She whimpered. Joel groaned and he rubbed his eyes, “I’m up! I’m up! What’s wrong baby girl?” He asked. Ellie looked horrified, “You died!” She caved. “What?” Joel murmured. Ellie cried and it woke Anna up. “Ellie?” Anna gasped rubbing her eyes. Joel took Ellie in his lap and held her. She clung to him, “You died! You both died!” She cried and shut her eyes tightly. Anna rubbed Ellie’s back for comfort. “Sweetie, we’re not going anywhere” Anna soothed. “Swear to me” Ellie sniffled. 

“I swear” they both replied. 

Ellie looked up at Joel, “O-Okay…” “Stay here with us” Anna said pulling the covers open so Ellie could climb in between her and Joel. Ellie did just that and she snuggled close to Joel who wrapped an arm around her. Anna wrapped and arm over the small girl as well. For once Ellie felt safe, she had two people who were like her parents to take care of her and make sure no one was going to hurt her. 

In the morning Anna woke to find Joel lying awake holding a sleeping Ellie. “Morning..” Anna sighed happily with a smile. “Morning’” Joel replied. “How did she sleep?” Anna asked sitting up. “Like a rock” he replied. Anna sighed and looked her new husband over, time had treated him graciously. He was conditioned and his chest brandished with scars new and old. A little bit of hair, but she liked her men that way. Joel picked Ellie up and he put her on the other side of the bed so he could hold Anna for a while. She rest her head on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her and hugged her to his side while the other hand rubbed her belly. He felt a kick every once in a while and it made him sigh contently and smile. This was the life he wanted, right now, he was sure of it. He would give it his all so that nothing happened to Anna or his baby or Ellie.


	4. On Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna continues to struggle with her pregnancy and finds her relationship with Joel on the rocks. Meanwhile, Ellie inquired about the past and what it was like before the apocalypse, just anything to get David out of her mind. Meanwhile, Ellie discloses some information to Anna that further strengths their bond.

Anna and Joel had fallen back to sleep, maybe a lazy day wasn’t such a bad thing. As for Ellie, the young girl woke to find her guardians asleep soundly, she decided not to disturb them. No, she rather decided to be noisey. She looked in drawers and on bookshelves belonging to the original owners of the house long before the apocalypse happened. Having been brought into the world during this time, Ellie wondered what the world was like before now. What was normal to Joel and Anna compared to what she considered normal in the now? She found herself sit in front of the window and stare outside into the blowing snow, 

“Anna, Joel” Ellie said. The woman sat up and she looked at Ellie. Joel groaned in his sleep and Anna placed a hand on his shoulder. “Joel” she said. Joel stirred and he sat up. “What’s wrong Ellie?” Anna asked. “I couldn’t sleep..” she said. Joel rubbed his eyes, “What's wrong baby girl?” He asked. Ellie looked out the window, “What was the world like? Before all..this…?” She asked. Anna and Joel were taken aback, how were they supposed to answer that question. Anna looked over towards the window seemingly lost in her own thoughts as Joel groaned sitting up, “Alright...I’m up” he said getting dressed. 

He moved over to Ellie, “The world..it wasn’t so shitty and neither were the people. No...there wasn’t constant fear or strugglin to survive. Kids were outside playin all day long. The smell of food through the window brought them in for supper. Everyday people workin everyday jobs. No crime no senseless killing. No I reckon the world was living the American dream. Things were better back then...for some of us.” Ellie and Joel looked at Anna, “What was it like Anna?” Ellie asked. She took what Joel said to heart, but she needed a genuine meaning answer from Anna. Anna looked down at her hands in her lap and then back up at Ellie. To Anna, the world was different. 

“There were no more goodbyes.” 

A few weeks later…

Anna was watching Joel and Ellie screw around. Anna’s hands rested her on stomach which was a bit more bloated now to where it was noticeable. Joel had been spending a lot more time with Ellie since David’s attack and demise. Ellie was slowly recovering from what happened. Ellie even slept in Joel’s arms every night. However, it was taking its toll on Anna. The sudden neglecting she was receiving was making her sick as she could not do a lot being so far along in her pregnancy. She wanted Joel’s attention and she wanted his love. She knew that their baby wanted it too. But Joel was too preoccupied now, he had other things to worry about. 

But Anna couldn’t blame him, Ellie was around long before her. She sighed and watched as Joel and Ellie approached the house they had been living in for the past couple weeks. “Joel! Joel!” Ellie exclaimed as he picked her up. “Joel put me down!” Ellie said and he did so. Anna watched the two take a seat in the soft snow. “So what are we doing today?” Joel asked Ellie. Ellie looked up and she saw Anna smile faintly before getting up and move inside. “Maybe we should actually give Anna the time a day, now?” Ellie suggested. 

“What are you talkin about?” Joel asked. 

“Joel...you haven’t given Anna any attention in a long time. Hell...we go out find supplies and screw around while she’s stuck here by herself. Thank you...for caring but you got her and a baby coming. You need to pay attention to her. You haven’t even touched her or given her a kiss...not even a hug” Ellie said. Joel didn’t know how to answer, he did notice he seemed to neglect Anna. He got up and made his way inside the house slowly. Anna was laying on the couch and Joel came over to see her. Anna noticed a shadow and sat up. “Oh Joel, hi” she said. “Can I sit?” He asked. Anna nodded, “Of course” she moved and sat up. Joel looked at her, “How are you?” He asked. 

“I’m hanging in there” she said with a faint smile and she rubbed her belly. “Nothing planned with Ellie today?” She asked. “Ellie made it pretty clear I was neglecting you...I’m sorry” he said. Anna smiled and she looked down at her bloated belly, “Oh Joel…I don’t blame you. Ellie was here before me, she’s more of a daughter to you than anything. More than she ever will be, blood means nothing” she said and looked up at him again. “What..what are you talking about? That’s my baby inside you” he said. Anna smiled faintly, “You missed out on a lot the past month...but it's okay. Ellie needs you.” Anna winced and she rubbed her aching belly. 

Joel touched her stomach for the first time in months. She looked at him, “Joel, I don’t care if you and I are over. You gave me a child...that's all I ever wanted in life. Something to call my own.” “Ann what are you saying” he said. “Joel...I couldn’t ask you to give up everything you know...you were skeptical on our baby from the beginning” she said. Joel just stared at her and he held her face in his hands. “Baby girl...I..I don’t want you to leave” he said. Anna furrowed her brows in discomfort, “Joel…” she murmured sadly. Ellie stood in the doorway listening. “I want you...I want my baby...I want Ellie. You’re all I got..” he said. 

It made Anna smile slightly, but she found herself lay back down. Joel suddenly heaved before sneezing, covering his mouth. Anna chortled, “Seems like someone has a cold…” she chuckled. “Nah..I’m perfectly fine dear” he replied. Little did Joel know that was the biggest lie he was ever going to tell to himself. Two days went by and the man found himself down with a horrible cold.Joel sneezed and Anna mixed something in a can and she came over and sat next to Joel and handed it to him. “Here, it will help bring your fever down” she said. “Thanks darlin..” he replied. Ellie was looking around the house they had taken shelter in. Anna got up after giving Joel a kiss on the forehead and she even started looking around. 

Anna opened the closet and something fell out. She picked it up, “Hey...Joel” she said and went back over to him. Ellie came back in the room and sat with Anna and Joel, but she was surprised to see that Joel had something. “Whats that?” She asked. Joel looked at Ellie, “I believe this here is called a gui-tar” he said, stressing his Texas accent. Anna chuckled as did Ellie. “Well no shit…” Ellie said. Joel smiled and he strummed a few chords. He soon started to play a full out song. “Hey...I know that song” Anna said. Joel smiled at her, “Oh yeah?” Joel cleared his throat, “I felt so empty out there. And there were days I had my doubts but I knew I’d find you somewhere. Because I knew I couldn’t live without you in my life for one more day. And I swore I’d never break those promises we made.” 

Anna smiled and she chimed in, “I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me. I thought I’d never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went. But I kept the moments that we were in. Cause I hoped in my heart you’d come back to me my friend. And now I got you. But I thought I lost you.” 

“I thought I lost you too..” Joel finished strumming the last chord of the song. He smiled at Anna who smiled back. “You two were like in perfect harmony” Ellie said. Anna smiled and Joel smiled before putting the guitar down. “I’ll teach ya to play one of these days” he said to Ellie. “Oh! That reminds me!” Ellie said and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a bottle, “I found these, in the bathroom. What are they? Pain meds?” She asked and Anna took them. Anna opened the bottle and inside were small blue pills. Joel looked inside and grew wide eyed and Anna put the cap back on. “Helloooo? I asked a question” Ellie said. Anna coughed awkwardly, “They’re um...happy pills…” Anna murmured. “They’re not for kids..” Joel said. “Oh...okay then” Ellie got up. “I’m gonna go look for something to do” she said. 

“And be careful!” Anna called. Joel shook his head at Anna. “What!? I wasn’t gonna tell her what Viagra is.” 

“I think she deserved to know” Joel said. Anna scoffed, “What was I supposed to say? Oh hey Ellie, all Joel has to do is take one of these and it’ll give him a stiffie.” “Well when ya put it that way!” Joel exclaimed. Anna shook her head and sighed. Joel took the Viagra bottle and looked at it. “I wonder if they still work after all these years…” he murmured. “Joel!” Anna exclaimed. Joel chuckled, “I’m just kidding darlin…” he replied and lean in and kissed her cheek. They days were certainly going by and each day brought a new experience as Ellie continued to explore the house and find things. 

The following morning Joel was up eating something in a can, probably oatmeal. He was still sick with a cold. Anna was also eating and Ellie came in and saw them. Ellie had found a diary in one of the rooms belonging to someone who had lived in the house before the apocalypse. She sat down with Anna and Joel at the table and she got to thinking about things she read in the diary. “You okay sweet pea?” Anna asked. Joel looked at Ellie, “You look like you seen a ghost” Joel said. He went to take another bite of oatmeal and Anna was drinking water. 

“What’s sex like?” Ellie suddenly blurted out. 

Anna choked and Joel did a spit take. “Ellie!? You are treading a very thin line here! What the fuck!” Joel exclaimed. Anna shook her head, stunned, “Ellie, wh-what brought this up?” Anna asked. “Well I found this diary up in one of the rooms. These girls...all they ever talk about are boys and sex and...dating and gossip” she replied. Anna shook her head, blinking. How was she ever supposed to answer that. 

“I mean...you two do it all the time so I thought I’d ask” Ellie said. Anna looked at Joel and held up her hands, “This is all you” she said. Joel looked at Ellie, “Well um…I’m not sure what's more concerning, you know that we do that or the fact you want to know details about it…” 

“Oh come on...this is your second marriage, you have to have plenty of experience to talk about it and answer my question” Ellie said. “Ellie!” Joel said angrily. Anna sighed, “It's a sacred thing Ellie...between two people who love each other very much.” 

“Its...um...blissful…” Joel stammered. Ellie looked at Joel, “Oh...so its like...a massage?” She asked. Anna nodded, “Sure…like that.” She took a drink again. 

“A very rough massage…” Joel murmured and Anna smacked him. He winced and smiled sheepishly and Anna shook her head. 

Ellie sighed and found herself get up and walk outside. Anna and Joel watched before Anna stared at Joel and they both looked in the direction Ellie left. After a while, Anna wandered outside and she sat next to Ellie. Ellie was looking up at the sky, it was starting to get dark out, and was a rather uneventful day with Joel having a cold. “Hey hun, what’s bothering you?” Anna asked. Ellie looked at Anna, “I...I was just thinking about before I met you and Joel. I didn’t have anyone...I just want to make my Mom proud.” 

“I’m sure she is proud of you, wherever she is hunny” Anna said. “She’s dead…” Ellie blurted out. Anna gasped, “Ellie...I am so sorry” she murmured. “Its alright...I just want to make her proud. I never knew her” she said. “I never knew my folks either” Anna confessed. Ellie looked at her and Anna nodded, “I raised seven siblings on my own. But I always knew my parents were watching over me” she said. Ellie looked up at the stars starting to come out. “I wish I could have gotten to know her...Marlene said that whenever you see a star, its a loved one smiling down at you from heaven…” she said. Anna looked at Ellie as Joel stood in the doorway. “Ellie, you don’t have to wait for the light to see your Mom. She’s always with you...in here..” Anna said placing her hand on the young girl’s bosom, over her heart. Ellie looked down at Anna’s hand before she got up, “You know...you’ll make a really great Mom to your baby. I’m glad you’re around” she went to go inside but stopped. “Anna?” 

“Yes?”

“My Mom’s name was Anna” she said before she walked inside past Joel. Anna looked up at the stars, an eerie feeling overcoming her. Was this destiny, to look after a young girl who had no parents? She wondered and found herself subconsciously rub her belly. Joel came and sat next to her. “She’s right you know.” He wrapped an arm around her, hugging her into his side “Our baby is so lucky to have you as its mother” he said. Anna chortled worriedly, “Then why am I afraid?” “Its natural..” he replied. Anna sighed and she held his hand, “You’re a great man Joel...and wonderful father” she said. “Come on, let’s go back inside” he said and patted her back. Anna smiled before she sighed and got up with a grunt and she followed him inside.


	5. Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel struggles with his past and his future, and it pushes Anna to the breaking point. Meanwhile, Ellie is still slowly recovering. But when ghosts of the past start showing up, everything starts to crumble around Joel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been sooooo long! I have had a writers block! I hope you all enjoy this part! Its going to get very emotional from this point onward.

That night….

Once again, Ellie found herself snuggled between Joel and Anna while they slept. The only difference between them now was the fact Anna had a bloated belly in the way, but Ellie didn’t mind the feeling of the unborn child kick her in the back every once in a while, in a sense it was comforting because she knew Anna was always there. It was the early hours of the morning as the sun beat through the blinds. Anna stirred, the first to wake up. She sighed and just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The unborn baby growing inside her kicked, the usual start to her morning. She groaned in discomfort and placed a hand on her belly, “You’re killin me sweetpea…” she murmured. There came a grunt and Anna turned her attention to the other side of the bed. 

Joel sat up and he cracked his neck, “Mornin” she murmured to Anna. Anna smiled, “Morning..” she replied as there were more kicks. “She’s always rowdy in the morning” Anna added. Joel chuckled, “Well, that’s a good thing, means she’s gonna be a fighter.” Joel stared lovingly into her eyes, and she stared lovingly back, but that moment of peace and love was interrupted soon after it had begun. 

Ellie groaned and she stirred awake, “Joel, Anna?” She murmured. “Morning” they both said. Ellie stretched, “Um...thanks for letting me sleep in here...again” she said. Anna smiled, “You’re welcome sweet pea.” Ellie looked about, “Can I um...eat?” She asked. Anna nodded, “You don’t need to wait for us, hun.” 

“Sweet” Ellie said and got up and rushed out to go downstairs. 

It left Anna alone with Joel who looked at Anna with a charming smile before he gave her a kiss. She smiled back at him, “What’s on your mind?” She asked. He grinned, “You know...exactly...what’s on my mind darlin…” he said and rolled her so he lay on top of her. “Oh do I?” She replied. He chortled, “Hah...yeah...you do..” he said and kissed her pressing his body close to her she could feel his bulge through his boxers. “Mmmn...isn’t it a little early, Daddy?” She asked and ran a hand over his chest. “Never…” he said and kissed her. She kissed back, indulging in him. He took his boxers off and they fell to the floor in a disgruntled heap. She took off her shorts and underwear and they joined the heap on the floor. 

Joel took his girth in hand and he brushed it against her warmth before he watched as he slowly thrust forward and gasped with a groan as his head entered her lips. “Mmmn..” she moaned throatily. He soon shoved his entire girth in and she hugged him tight like before. He took a moment to get used to her again before thrusting gently. After awhile he felt his child kick. He placed his hand on her belly, caressing it with a calloused palm, leaning down to kiss it even. “Oh Joel…” she moaned. His child and him inside her, making her even more bloated. He kissed her neck and gently thrust before blowing his load inside her. She moaned and the baby kicked.. She smiled and let out a inhuman purrr and nuzzled into him. He snuggled with her as she looked about his body before she let her eyes fall on the most recent wound. It was then that she got the feeling of someone staring at her.

“I got you and Ellie to thank you know.” Anna looked at the man, he was staring into her eyes. “Hmm…I know…” she murmured and trailed kisses down his chest to his stomach before kissing the scar. It drew a low growl from his throat. She ran a hand over the scar, “We match Joel…” she murmured. He ran a hand down her side, feeling her scars. She ran her hands down to his stomach and she caressed his lower abdomen. He shivered with delight and smiled at her. 

“I’m so grateful for you…” she murmured.   
“I love you..” he replied and pulled the blankets up over them. 

Anna sighed as Joel then sat up and held her close. “Joel?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you want the baby to look like?” She asked. 

Joel thought about it and he rubbed her stomach. “Well, I’d be happy with whatever she looks like. But I won’t lie to ya, I want her to look just like you” he said. Anna smiled, leaning in and going to kiss him when Ellie suddenly burst in their room. She had a can of oatmeal and she went and sat by the window in their room. Ellie munched before she swallowed, “Mornin!” She said. Anna and Joel just watched her, it was awkward. Ellie looked at them, “Wh-What?” 

“A little privacy is appreciated” Anna said. 

“Are you naked?” Ellie asked, noticing only their bottom halves were covered by the blanket. “Hmm...yeah” Joel said with a chortle. “That’s gross man!” Ellie exclaimed. “It's not gross, Ellie, its life” Joel replied. Anna chortled and she kissed Joel’s cheek. “Hey, can you guys teach me how to play poker?” She asked. Anna and Joel shared a look, “I don’t see why not” Anna said. “Don’t you guys get bored?” Ellie asked. “A apocalypse isn’t exactly a fun time, Ellie” Joel replied. Anna stirred and sat up, “Alright, I’m up, I sense the tension already.” 

The small group was on the move shortly after getting up. They decided they needed to find a vehicle if they were going to make it in the winter, and it was going to prove difficult to find a working vehicle. “Let's try that one” Joel said walking up to a jeep. “No, its too vulnerable” Anna said. “We don’t have many options, Ann” Joel said. Anna sighed, spotting a pickup, “Let’s try that one” Anna said. They walked over and opened the door, “Keys are still in here” Joel said. He hopped in and tried to start the truck, but it wouldn’t turn over. “Pop the hood” Anna said. She looked inside as Joel popped the hood. “It’s got a battery...maybe it just needs a push.” Anna closed the hood and Joel got out. “Ellie, sit in there and when I tell you, start her up” he said. 

Anna and Joel went to the back of the truck, “No way, you’re not pushin, not with a baby on board” Joel objected. Anna scoffed, “You can’t push that by yourself…” she said and without much choice they started pushing. They continued to push as Anna looked around, “Joel...something isn’t right…” she murmured. Joel looked around as well, they stopped pushing. “Joel…” Anna murmured. 

“Stay here” he said and proceeded towards a building. He opened the door and walked inside pistol drawn, but as he did that he noticed a rope moving on the ground. “Not again..” he murmured and suddenly screamed as he wa suspended upside down. “Joel!?” Anna cried and she heard him scream and she rushed inside with Ellie in tow. Joel groaned and he hung upside down. “Joel! Baby!” Anna exclaimed and she rushed up to him and she grabbed him and he grabbed her arms. 

“Dammit!” He cussed. 

“Ellie, that fridge looks like the counterweight, cut it, should let me down” he said. “On it!” Ellie said and started to climb up on the fridge. “Shit” Joel said hearing clicking. “Ellie come on!” He yelled. “I’m cutting!” She cried. Anna stayed near Joel and he gave Anna his pistol, “Defend yourself!” he said urgently. The door suddenly burst open and Anna raised the pistol. “Ellie! They’re coming!” Joel yelled as the infected started to run in. Anna fired the pistol, exploding heads. Joel wiggled, and suddenly, the man fell on his back as a infected attacked him. 

He struggled when the infected was stabbed and decapitated by a machete. “Get off your ass!” A man yelled and held out his hand for Joel and pulled him up.

“You and your fucking traps Bill!” Joel spat. “Shut the fuck up!” Bill yelled. “We gotta go!” Anna exclaimed. “Shit alright...this way!” Bill yelled. Joel tossed Anna a shotgun and she loaded it. “Ellie run!” Anna ordered. Ellie ran after Bill, “Good to see you’re still around you lil bitch” Bill spat. “Aww you missed me!” She said sarcastically. Anna and Joel followed Bill with Ellie, through the now raging snow, to a house. Bill closed the door and locked it. “What the fuck was that!” Joel screamed. He started arguing with Bill. “Don’t you fucking scream at me! We were fucking square and now I gotta help your ass again!” Bill spat. “Fucking Tess was a fool to fucking fool around with you!” He rambled. Joel immediately got defensive, “Don’t you fucking bring Tess into this!” Joel screamed and pointing at Bill. Anna watched the exchange, “Joel? Joel!” She tried to speak up. Bill smacked Joel’s hand away and he was going to punch Joel but Anna broke the two up. “Who the fuck is Tess!” Anna yelled. 

Ellie coughed, “I’m gonna go…check this side of the house.” Bill and Joel looked at Anna, “Oh he didn’t tell you?” “Bill..” Joel half growled. “Hold up hold up...who the fuck are you?” He asked Anna. Anna didn’t know what to say, “His wife...partner...a lot of things” she said. Bill scoffed, “Good to know she’s a fuckin bitch like Tess.” 

“Who is Tess? Joel..” Anna murmured looking at him for an answer. “She was my..partner. Before Ellie and I met. She died.” 

“Partner?” Anna questioned. 

“You mean fuck buddy. ‘Oh I love watching you work.’ ‘Oh I’m the romantic type.’ ‘Oh you have your ways. Joel let’s settle down after this is over.’” Bill mocked Tess’ voice and conversations with Joel. Anna looked at him, “Joel...you…” she was at a loss for words. “Ann” he said. She looked down and turned away from him. “Yeah girl, you’re just like every other “partner” to him” Bill said. “Shut the FUCK up Bill!” Joel spat. “Heh...I...guess he did me better than all the other women...huh Joel?” She said. “Oh? This ought to be interesting” Bill said. Anna sighed and looked at Bill, “Yeah...I’m pregnant...I thought our relationship was serious...” she said.

“Shiiiit Joel” Bill grumbled. 

Ellie came in, “Hey… so um, I found a truck. I think we can use it to get out. Problem is...getting to it.” Anna had her arms crossed and she forced a smile. “Nice job…” she said. “Welp...I guess I’m getting your asses there” Bill said. He walked off after Ellie and Anna went to follow but Joel grabbed her arm. “Anna” he said. Anna looked him in the eyes, “Joel, I..think after this we should just go our separate ways” she said. She walked away from him. Joel watched her walk off and he punched the wall before he followed. “Shit…” Bill murmured seeing all the infected between the truck and them and the snow blowing hard. 

Ellie looked at Anna, the woman seemed distraught. “Anna? You’re not going to leave are you?” She murmured. Anna sighed, “I’m sorry Ellie...I can’t stay with a man who’s not committed and never was…” she murmured. Very suddenly the woman’s body morphed and Bill screamed. “What the fuck!?” As the wolf was there again. She snarled before going airborne and landing with a thud in the crowd of infected and she let loose on them. “Fuck that shit!” Bill exclaimed and ran off like the coward he was. “Bill you fucking asshole!” Joel screamed. Ellie opened fire on the infected as did Joel. Anna grabbed one and crushed its head in her paws. After they were disposed of she changed to normal and watched Ellie and Joel jog over to the car. “It works!” Ellie said starting it up. 

“Come on, let’s go” Joel said. Anna just stared at him, hair blowing in the wind. “Anna come on” Joel said. The woman shook her head and furrowed her brows in discomfort. “I’m not coming Joel..” she said. “Ann...Ann what are you talking about? Don’t do this.” The woman shied away. “Joel...I don’t…” she stammered. 

“Daddy? Can you hear me Daddy?” 

Joel heard it, but Anna didn’t. Joel stared at her, “I..I hear you baby girl..I do..” he murmured. “Anna we don’t have time to argue” he pleaded. Very suddenly infected rushed at them. “Get in!” Joel yelled and Anna climbed in the truck and Ellie scooched over as Joel drove off. The ride was bumpy until they hit open highway. Ellie was sleeping and Anna was lost in her own dark thoughts. Joel stole a glance at the woman, he scowled looking at her belly before he put his eyes back on the road. They drove for a while, until night, and they stopped to look for supplies before driving further. “Ellie, wake up” Anna said. Ellie yawned and she stretched, “Ohh shit...whats up?” 

“We’re going to scavenge” Anna said. 

They got out of the truck and Anna walked out on her own as more snow started to come down. The woman was inside by herself in one section of the building. She looked at the shelves of items before she grabbed a box. She knew she was pregnant, she didn’t need a test to tell her. But it hurt, so bad, to be pregnant with the child of a monster. She gritted her teeth and found herself walk on. She was grabbing some non perishables when she heard a voice in her head. 

_“Just kill it...you can do it you know. Cut it from your womb…” It was a voice she had not heard in a long time._

The woman shook her head and she pulled her knife from her side, staring at the shimmering blade, it had been such a long time since she felt that familiar feeling on her skin. 

Joel was looking around with Ellie, “Where’s Anna?” He asked. “I dunno” Ellie replied. Joel went to find Anna, “Ann? Ann!” He called. He came up on the woman who sniffled, “Anna?” He murmured. “Stay away!” She exclaimed whirling around. “Anna, Anna put the knife down” he said. The woman was clearly having a manic episode. “Get away Joel! Just stay away from me!” 

“Anna put the knife down...I’m...I’m gonna come get it from you” he said. Anna placed the knife against her stomach. “I’ll do it! Just fucking get away from me!” She cried. Joel put his hands up, “Anna. Ann don’t do it...she didn’t do nothing to deserve that. Don’t do this Anna, don’t do this to me” he pleaded for the life of his child. “You lied to me!” She cried. “I didn’t, Ann, I swear” he replied. Anna shook her head pressing the blade close to her skin, making it break skin and bleed. “I’m not doing this again!” She cried loudly. “Ann! Ann stop! You don’t want to do this I know you don’t!” Joel said pleadingly. “I don’t want this life anymore!” She cried and found herself fall to her knees and drop the knife and just cry. Joel crouched and he approached her, cautiously as she cried before he took her in his arms. He held her, kneeling there. The woman sobbed from a broken heart. 

As he held her, kicks erupted from her womb and stabbed him in his abdomen. The sin they had created was still alive. But surely it was going to suffer down the road. Ellie wandered in, “Joel?” She murmured. Joel looked over his shoulder, “Yeah baby girl?” He inquired. “I don’t like it here...we should go” she said. Joel wanted to get Anna up to her feet, it was going to prove a struggle. The woman passed out from her own mental exhaustion and he carried her to the truck and put her in the backseat, and she slept.


End file.
